


Call You Ours

by DizzyComet, Gaudess



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual, Cuddling, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Personal Growth, Polyamory, Romance, Slow Burn, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyComet/pseuds/DizzyComet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaudess/pseuds/Gaudess
Summary: A collaborated, informal sequel to Hopeless by Gaudess and Call Me Yours by me.In the midst of building their lives together, Pink and Steven thrive in their newfound love in one another. But when Pink senses the suffering of another version of himself in yet another alternate world, he can't help but whisk the traumatized gem back to their home.Summary written by the wonderful Laddinger who also kindly beta'd the fic for us! :D
Relationships: Pink Steven Universe/Steven Universe, Steven Universe/Pink Steven Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Call You Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Call Me Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226220) by [DizzyComet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyComet/pseuds/DizzyComet). 
  * Inspired by [Hopeless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929677) by [Gaudess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaudess/pseuds/Gaudess). 



> This work is a collaboration between Gaudess and me and serves as an informal sequal to our two stories.
> 
> We realize that neither of our fics are complete at this point in time haha, but we couldn't help but write for this collab once the idea was conceived. 
> 
> Since our stories are unfinished, there are some spoilers for both our fics. So if you don't want spoilers for our stories, maybe wait until they're complete before reading this, lol

Everything all started with a nightmare.

Pink had been having it for the past week.

It didn’t start out so bad. In the dream, he would be laying in bed, feeling content and almost peaceful. His Steven's arms would be wrapped around him and Pink would feel happy and loved. But then---something would change.

It always ended with him sobbing, helpless and confused and full of nothing but despair. He would be clinging to a body that was long cold and empty of life, and suddenly, all Pink would have left is blood on his hands.

He would beg for someone to end this, scream and wail for help and wish upon every star to just end it all.

The dream went exactly the same way tonight.

Pink woke up with a sobbing scream, and strong arms were already around him. Familiar, warm kisses pressed onto his forehead.

“Sweetheart, it’s okay, I’m here.” Steven comforted him through his crying, holding him close and letting Pink cling as tightly as he wanted. His human murmured sweet nonsense words that reassured Pink everything was alright and it was just a terrible dream.

Steven was here. He was alive, and warm, and safe.

Pink didn’t let Steven go, not even when Steven picked him up into his arms and walked outside to sit on the balcony. Steven sat down on the wicker sofa and cuddled Pink on his lap.

Summer was starting to end and so the air was nice and cool with a sea breeze in the air. The dark sky was glittering above them with a full silver moon glowing brightly.

Pink sniffled a bit more, but felt his hitching breaths calming down.

Steven’s fingers sifted through his hair and Pink slowly relaxed as he listened to his human's heartbeat.

“It’s been quite a while since you had any nightmares.” Steven said softly. “But now you’ve suddenly been getting them all week.”

Pink pushed his face into Steven’s neck. “I know, I'm sorry, I don’t know why.”

“You don't need to apologize, I'm just concerned." Steven reassured. "Has anything been worrying you lately?”

He shook his head, “No, I don’t know what it is. Everything is fine, I'm okay, _we're_ okay.”

Steven hummed in thought and continued to soothingly pet through Pink's hair.

But Pink was right, everything was fine now. They’d managed to reason with the Diamonds, and liberated the galaxy more or less. It was a work in progress, and it was slow, but it was progress. Little Homeworld was fully constructed and now they were trying to coordinate a program to help the gems who had been newly uncorrupted.

What mattered the most though was that the earth and Steven’s family was safe. Yes they’d had some hardships but that was all over. He and Steven were safe and free to be together without anyone or anything threatening them or trying to keep them apart.

The past year had been peaceful.

But still, the dream happened again.

He was sobbing again, crying over the same cold body of Steven. He stood up though this time, wobbling on unsteady legs before he caught himself on the counter.

He looked up for just a moment at the mirror in front of him through bleary, tear flooded eyes.

That wasn’t his face.

Well, it _was_ , but not quite. Different, like something familiar turned sideways.

That wasn’t him. This wasn’t a dream because of one of Pink’s own warped memories. And it wasn’t just some nonsense he thought up out of his own anxiety.

This was another version of him. Another version from another universe.

He woke up crying again, but this time it was easier to calm down when his human pulled him into his arms. Because now he knew for sure that it wasn’t _his_ Steven who was gone in the nightmare.

But still, that was worrisome. Because somewhere out there, in some reality in some other universe, there was a Pink who had lost his Steven.

Which meant that other Pink could become corrupted like him, too.

Pink remembered how heavy and dark his grief had been. That dark void of hopelessness that poisoned and changed him into a husk that did nothing but mourn what he had lost. It had taken _years_ for him to manage to leave his original Steven’s room, and even then he’d only ever gone to sleep at his grave.

He didn’t want that to happen to this other version of himself. No one deserved to go through that.

“Steven?”

His human titled his head, showing Pink had his attention. “Yes?”

“I need to talk to you about what my nightmares are about.”

\--------

Steven put his coffee cup down, making a soft noise on the kitchen table. “So. You’ve been having nightmares because this other version of you is projecting them. And… somehow you’re able to feel that?”

Pink nodded. “I don’t know why. The only thing I can think of is mine and Rose’s powers allow us to walk into people’s dreams and consciousnesses.” He played with the handle of his own mug. “I think because I’ve learned how to go between worlds, somehow, it’s extended to this other version of me? Probably because he’s in so much mental distress? He might be projecting and not even realizing it.”

Steven gave a rueful smile, “How very sci-fi. If Ronaldo was here, he’d be going nuts.” He took another sip before saying, “So this other you, you want to bring him here?”

“If that’s okay? I think- I think he’s all alone.” Pink said fretfully.

Steven could feel how upset Pink was, how worried. “Of course you can. What’s the plan for when you do, though?”

Pink shrugged, “We could help him? Let him heal, recover? When he’s ready we could have him get settled in Little Homeworld, have him attend Homeschool and maybe help him make new friends?” He sighed. “That’s all to say if he even agrees to come with me… he might not.”

Steven leaned back in his chair. Pink had never given much care to the other gems who they had rehabilitated after being uncorrupted. Pink had helped build Little Homeworld of course, but beyond that he didn’t seem interested in developing its infrastructure or teaching the new gems. The Crystal Gems, however, had all thrown themselves into the projects of bringing up Little Homeworld and Little Homeschool.

So seeing Pink get worked up over this to the point he wanted to _leave_ to go rescue some poor gem was extremely unusual. If this was so dear to him, there was no way Steven was going to try to stop him.

“Couldn’t I go with you?” Steven asked. “I just- I don’t like you going somewhere alone without me.”

Pink fidgeted. He knew that. He and Steven had agreed to never get split up again like they had before. They almost hadn’t survived it.

But this was different

“I’m scared of what could happen if you do. I’ve never... _warped_ with a human before. What if it hurts you?” Pink asked. “Maybe that’s something we could experiment with later but right now I’m worried about taking too much time. I don’t want the other Pink to get corrupted. Also, I don’t know how they’ll react to you? It’s just better to be safe than sorry.”

Steven sighed and stood up so he could walk around the table to hug his Pink. “Okay. Just, promise you won’t get lost? And please come back safe?”

Pink nodded, squeezing Steven back. “I promise.”

He wouldn’t lose his beloved Steven again.

\----------------

Sometime later, Pink stared down at the very familiar house from his vantage point up by the lighthouse.

For a moment, he was struck by deja vu. It was over a year ago that he’d done this when he had visited his Steven’s world for the first time.

He’d been conflicted with so many emotions back then. Sorrow, hope, and anticipation just to name a few.

Right now though he only felt determination.

If he could help another gem like him who was suffering, then it would be worth him having to leave his Steven behind for a little while. Pink wished Steven could have come with him, but he didn’t want to take any risks.

Pink didn’t know what this version of him was like, and didn’t know how he would react to Steven. He was very sure this Pink wouldn’t hurt him but he wanted to be careful.

But now he was here. And now he needed to think of how to approach this.

He could be completely silent when he needed to be, so sneaking was something Pink was good at. His footsteps were quieter than the sound of falling snow as he investigated the house from the outside.

The Crystal Gems were in there. They all seemed to be in different states of mourning as they sat in the living room.

He felt horrible for them, but that wasn’t why he was here. They all still had reasons to live. They would grieve, as painful as it was, but then they would move on.

That’s how the gems in his world had been at least.

He watched as Amethyst started yelling as she cried, angry despite her grief. She sobbed even as Pearl pulled her into a tight embrace, petting her hair to soothe her.

Garnet sat on the couch, her trembling hands clenched into fists.

Pink would need to wait until they were gone before he talked to the other Pink. The gems would probably interfere and might even try to stop this world’s Pink from leaving.

So he waited.

Eventually, he saw Greg’s van pull up to the house and the familiar figures of the gems walked out to get into it. He could see the bouquets of white flowers in their arms, so it wasn’t difficult to figure out where they were going. Greg came out to open the van door for them, dressed all in black, his face pale and eyes shadowed.

When they were settled, Greg got back in the van and they drove off.

Pink’s timing couldn’t have been better. They would be gone for a few hours at the least.

The door was unlocked when he opened it and quickly made his way up the stairs to Steven’s bedroom.

Upon opening the door to this Steven’s room, he was immediately struck by how very different it all looked.

His Steven’s room was decorated with pillows, plants, and strings of lights. His weapons hung on the walls, gleaming with his care. Steven was also careful about keeping the room picked up and clean.

This one was, well, a mess.

There was a cracked and dented desk with a large, pristine black computer that sat in the corner near a window. It was the only neat looking area of the room compared to the clothes and occasional paper strewn about. There was a rather worn looking bean bag in the corner and a dusty bookshelf. There weren’t any decorations to speak of with the exception of some torn posters on the walls. The door to the bathroom was broken which was odd, but he ignored that when he heard distinctive crying that made his heart wrench.

Pink heard it, the soft sobbing that sounded so familiar to him. It wasn’t on the bed and Pink walked around behind it where he saw who he was looking for.

This version of himself was very different.

Instead of the bright magenta colors he sported himself, this one was a much more cool, pastel shade of pink, bordering on lavender.

He was curled tightly into a ball and sobbing, clutching what appeared to be a black hoodie against his chest as he cried.

He didn’t appear corrupted though, so that meant Pink was in time, much to his relief.

The crying gem hadn’t even noticed him and Pink felt himself unsure of what to do. He didn’t want to scare the crying gem, but he didn’t know the best way to do this either. Going with his instincts, he crouched down and gently reached out to touch the other gem’s trembling shoulder.

The other version of him flinched and jerked his head over at the sensation of Pink’s touch. His wet eyes widened as he took in Pink’s intimately familiar features.

“Who--w-what--” This pink rubbed the tears from his eyes. He scooted back a bit, visibly startled and unsure.

“Hello.” Pink said softly. “I know that you probably have a lot of questions, But I swear I’m just here to help because--because I know what you’re going through.”

That made this other Pink break down sobbing with fresh tears, “He’s dead, he’s gone. Steven’s gone! I couldn’t- I couldn’t save him, after everything I couldn’t _stop_ him!” He withered under Pink’s eyes. “I failed him, I was supposed to make him better! They said I was fixing him! So _why_?! What did I do wrong?!”

That brought Pink up short. _Fixing_ him?

He didn’t quite understand what this Pink was referring to, he assumed it was something specific to this world.

Rather than dwell on it though, Pink tried to focus back on his mission. The gems had obviously been going to this Steven’s funeral. They only had a few hours before they’d likely be back. And honestly, Pink would rather be away from Steven for as short of time as possible.

He reached out and squeezed this Pink’s shoulders. And how strange it was, to look into eyes of sorrow that likely once mirrored his own.

“I came here because I wanted to offer you to come back with me.” He said gently.

The other sniffled. “ _Back_ with you? W-what do you mean?”

Pink took a moment to gather his thoughts, “In my world, my Steven is alive. You can come with me and stay with us. You don’t have to be miserable here by yourself.”

This world’s Pink blinked his large eyes. “Your Steven? He’s alive?”

“Yes! And you should come with me.”

The paler Pink stared down at the black hoodie in his hands. “...Is he happy?”

“What?”

“The Steven in your world, is he _happy_?” The other Pink asked.

The question honestly threw him for a loop. He pictured Steven’s sweet smile in his mind, and could still taste the banana walnut pancakes he’d made that morning.

“Um, yes? I mean, he wasn’t happy about me leaving but that’s just because he was _worried_. He doesn’t like it when we’re apart.”

Indeed, he could feel Steven. It was much fainter than when they were together, but he could still feel him.

The other Pink stared up at him with uncertainty. “Did he do that t-to you?”

“Do _what_ to me?”

The other Pink tentatively reached up and touched the pink markings, the corruption bruise-like underneath his eyes. Even though Pink was healed now, they never went away. Same as his horns and claws.

“That, um. D-did he… do that to you?” The other Pink asked in a small voice.

“What?! No, he would _never_ hurt me!” Pink exclaimed. The notion of Steven hurting him was inconceivable.

With that question though, Pink had a sickening realization of where exactly the spider web of cracks on this Pink’s face and neck came from. What he didn’t understand was _why_.

He thought back to his Steven who was so gentle tempered with his sweet demeanor. Yes, of course there were times where maybe he had been frustrated with Pink about something, but they’d always talked it out. But Pink couldn’t think of a single time when Steven had been actually _furious_ at him and perhaps yelled at him in anger. And striking out at him and _hurting_ him? Never.

But apparently… this world’s Steven was different. _Had_ been different.

Now more than ever, Pink felt only more determined to bring this poor, abused gem back with him. There was no excuse. Why had the other gems allowed this to happen? How could they have been so negligent?

He looked at this quiet gem who was literally quivering in front of him and felt sick. How could anyone want to _hurt_ him?

The other Pink’s fingers trembled. “B-but. Wait, um, will he _want_ me around?”

Pink nodded, “Yes, I promise he does. I told him about you and he agreed I should bring you back.” He reached down to take this Pink’s hands and squeezed them in his. “Come with me. He’s wonderful, I promise. He doesn’t want you to be alone either.”

“Why-- Why are you doing this?” The softer Pink asked as he stared down at their joined hands.

“Because… I was you once.” Pink said. “And I know. I know what you’re feeling. And I can’t stand that you’re here suffering when I can help you.”

His fingers brushed over the cracks in Pink’s face. “You’ve already obviously suffered so much.”

This other Pink gave a soft sound and leaned into his hand. It was clear to Pink how much this Pink ached for affection.

The other version of him dropped the black hoodie he’d been holding. “...O-okay.”

\-------------------------

Steven tried not to worry. But he couldn’t help it. Pink was somewhere, apparently jumping between worlds? It would have perhaps scared him more if he hadn’t been able to still feel him.

He could feel Pink, though their connection felt… strange. It was muddled like hearing someone talk underwater. But he could still feel Pink and that was enough for him. He trusted that if it was dangerous, Pink would come back to him.

He’d explained everything to his family. They’d been surprised at the news of a new gem joining them, but they had taken it fairly well. These days nothing really phased them.

Their household had shrunk down a bit with Peridot, Bismuth, and Spinel mostly staying in Little Homeworld.

The rest of his family had agreed it would be best to make themselves scarce so the new gem wouldn’t feel overwhelmed and had warped over to little Homeworld for the day.

Which left Steven home alone and trying not to be anxious.

He’d already cleaned the entire house, deciding it would be nice to make sure everything was neat for the new gem.

Between him and Pearl, the house was never extremely messy, even with his baby sister Nora and all the paraphernalia that she came with. Within a couple hours the whole house was completely clean and he was looking for something else to do.

He was rearranging the pillows on the couch when he heard the door open and couldn’t help but turn around anxiously.

Pink was walking through the door, holding the hand of a taller gem, a pale fuschia pink in color.

Steven rushed over, anxious and relieved to see his Pink was back safe and sound.

“Thank the stars, you’re home!” Steven said, wrapping his arms around his gem and squeezing him close. Pink hugged him back and let Steven kiss him in relief.

Once he was calmer and reassured that his precious Pink was safe, he pulled away and finally noticed the gem next to him. He quickly put a warm smile on his face to welcome the new gem.

“You must be Pink’s new friend, it’s so nice to meet-”

He froze and felt his blood run cold when he saw the vicious looking cracks that ran down from the little gem’s eye to his cheek and neck. Steven wasn’t surprised to see it was another version of Pink, since he’d already explained the situation.

But he knew where those cracks came from, he’d seen White Diamond’s Pearl before and the fissures along her face looked just like the ones on this Pink’s face.

It was too horrific to think about. The idea of someone purposefully hurting him like that made him sick to his stomach.

“How could someone do this to you?” He asked in a shaky voice.

The gem blinked up at him mutely, his large eyes watery from tears he’d likely been crying for a while. He was so slight, so _sweet_ looking. Who would hurt him like this?

The similarities were so striking between them. Steven couldn’t help but imagine someone hurting _his_ Pink this way. It was too much to even think about.

Steven reached his hands out and squeezed the gem’s shoulders reassuringly. “You poor gem, it’s okay now. I promise, no one’s going to hurt you. You’re safe.”

At his touch, the other Pink started to tremble and a soft whimper left his throat.

Steven felt his chest tighten and he reflexively pulled this Pink into a hug. Maybe he shouldn’t have. This gem didn’t know him, even if he was another version of his Pink. But the soft pink gem didn’t protest or try to pull out of the embrace. Instead he started crying and clung to Steven as he sobbed. It was a sound of thick sorrow but also relief.

Steven glanced over his head at his own Pink who was staring at the weeping gem with concerned eyes.

“Why don’t we go up to my room?”

It would be good for them to be somewhere quiet where it was less open. Also his family would be home eventually and Steven didn’t want to overwhelm this gem who seemed to already be in so much distress. They could all relax on the bed together at least.

He tried to take a step but it was a little difficult with the gem clinging to his front, his hands tightening in the material of Steven’s shirt. Making a decision, Steven reached down and hooked his arms under this Pink’s legs to pick him up as he’d done with his own Pink dozens of times before.

This paler Pink gave a startled squeak when he did, but still didn’t let go of him.

Like his own Pink, this one really didn’t weigh much and he shifted the gem over to one arm as he reached out for his own Pink’s hand. Pink got jealous easily, and he didn’t want him feeling left out.

Pink smiled and squeezed his hand before Steven led him upstairs to his room.

He closed the door behind him and turned the lights off with the exception of the star lights that hung across the wall above his bed.

“How about we just sit down for a while? Is that okay?” Steven asked, keeping his voice soft.

The crying gem squeezed him but gave a little nod. Steven sat down on the bed while still holding him in his arms, settling them so the gem was sitting in his lap.

His own Pink quickly hopped up on the bed and scooted next to Steven’s left side.

He rubbed the gem’s back, letting him cry it all out. There was a part of him that ached to realize that this was what his own Pink had gone through when that other version of him had died, but he’d been alone.

This gem was soft and warm like Steven’s, though his scent was different from his Pink’s rose fragrance. Steven could smell a distinct, sugary sweet scent. He realized with an uncontrollable smile that it was a lot like cotton candy. How cute.

He wasn’t sure what to do other than just be here for him at this moment. Obviously he needed someone to help him through the storm of grief he was trapped in.

\----------

The paler Pink was being held in strong, warm arms and he was terrified to let go. The Pink who had come into his world was right. This Steven was alive, and more than that, he appeared to be content with Pink being there.

He felt that comforting, happy and blissful feeling that he’d always felt when his Steven touched him. Yet at the same time it was also different. It was confusing because instinctively his body was registering this Steven as his but it wasn’t his. He rubbed his face into Steven’s shoulder, and the human’s fingers carded through his hair.

The pale pink gem sniffled as Steven rubbed small circles into his back. He wasn’t sure how long they had been sitting there, a couple hours easily. His crying was like a never ending spiral, he would cry until he was too tired to, but then he would think about his Steven and cry until he was certain he could cry no more. But he always could.

Every once in a while he would glance at the Pink that was so similar yet so different to himself, expecting jealousy, that this was some kind of trick. But he only ever met kind eyes and a patient smile. He was a little concerned with his corruption marks, but if he was going to hurt him, he hoped it would have happened by now.

This Pink had mentioned going through something similar, maybe that’s why he was so understanding…

But this Steven was something else. He had touched him first, welcomed him into his home, and held him close. His eyes flicked over to the brown curls that gently brushed his cheek.

This Steven was warm and caring. If he would be like this even a fraction of the time, he would happily serve him. The paler Pink hummed as he weakly squeezed the human closer.

“I’m glad… you’re safe…” He muttered softly into Steven’s neck. His voice was so raw from crying, he wasn’t sure either of them had heard him.

Steven cleared his throat, “Hey bud… I need to go change for bed, I’ll be right back though, okay?” He pulled the lighter gem back so he could look at him.

Steven tried not to wince as he got a good look at the jagged cracks that consumed half of this Pink’s face. They seemed to have gotten worse over the last couple hours. The scared look in his eyes made Steven second guess his decision.

However, the gem reluctantly let go of Steven, shifting off of his lap to sit on the bed, only to be pulled into Pink’s arms. He squeaked in surprise but gratefully clung to him. His rosey scent entranced the pale gem as he nuzzled closer.

Steven shook his head as a chuckle escaped him. This was going to be something else. He gathered some pajamas from his closet and went to change, but realized it may be awkward for the new gem.

He quietly made his way towards the bathroom, shutting the door softly behind him.

Without skipping a beat, the lighter gem immediately turned his attention towards Pink, “Are you s-sure it’s okay that I-I’m here? I c-can go back. I don’t want to bother y-you, you’ve already been so nice…”

His voice was so raw and broken, Pink tried to keep his emotions from showing on his face. It was the most he had said so far, but the words spilled out like he was trying to protect himself.

Pink reached up caressing the taller gem’s cheek. His eyes closed and he pressed his face harder into his palm, humming appreciatively.

“I’m sure,” Pink smiled, “We want you here.”

The original intention of bringing him here with them was to help him, yes, but to also help him find new friends and make his own life in Little Homeworld. Pink was glad to have gotten him here before he became corrupted, it would make it easier when he went to Little Homeworld.

 _If_ he went to Little Homeworld.

If he kept pressing his face into Pink’s hand and being one of the sweetest creatures he’s ever met besides Steven, he was definitely _not_ going to Little Homeworld.

Pink was quietly amused when he felt his Steven echo back the sentiment across their bond. So Steven already felt protective of him too? That was unsurprising. He’d felt his Steven’s hurt when he had seen how this gem had been scarred so cruelly. Pink had felt that same flare of righteous anger intertwined with the desire to comfort and protect.

The other gem opened his eyes, staring into the vibrant ones that mimicked his own. He wasn’t ready to trust the corrupted gem. But he had no one else-

His eyes shot around the room, frantically looking for Steven.

“Hey, it’s okay he’s just changing in there.” Pink gestured towards the bathroom door. 

It may be a whole new room and a whole new Steven, but him being in the same place as his Steven had-

The pale gem got to his feet in an instant. He felt sick. He started pacing and rubbing his arms up and down, trying to compose himself. He had already cried so much today. He needed to be okay for them, he had to or else they would be mad. They would kick him out and hurt him or even-

His thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door opening with a soft clicking sound.

Pink had shared a nervous glance with Steven before returning his attention to the pacing gem. Steven ran his fingers through his dark brown curls.

"We didn’t really prepare an extra bed for you but if you’d like you ca-”

“I c-can s-sleep in the ch-chair if it makes you m-more comfortable.” The anxious gem murmured frantically as he squeezed his eyes tight. His hands were tucked into the sleeves of his sweater, but you could tell he was shaking like a leaf within them.

 _I am not letting him sleep out alone._ Pink stated over his bond with Steven.

Steven agreed with that sentiment, there was no way that this gem should be by himself right now. He was in an entirely new world in a place that was strange. He needed to feel safe.

Pink reached out, placing his hand on the quivering gem’s shoulder, “If you want to be near us… it’s okay.”

He gave a gentle squeeze as the other gem only muttered an unintelligible response.

“But if you _don’t_ want to be alone right now.” Pink gave the gem a patient smile. “The feeling is pretty mutual.” He knew what it was like to be alone, and he wanted to do his best to make sure this gem wasn’t.

The taller gem gave a small nod as he shuffled towards the farthest side of the bed. He curled up as much as possible, trying to take up minimal space.

He didn’t want to intrude or be a bother to them. But _stars_ , he did not want to be alone.

Steven gave Pink a look before shrugging. They were going to be patient with him, it’s been a long day for him.

_It’s his first day, he’ll get more comfortable… hopefully._

Pink reassured Steven before making grabby hands at him. Steven smiled as he climbed into bed, Pink wrapping himself around his human. Steven placed himself between both gems, at least offering the softer gem the option to be close if need be.

It seemed like he wanted to, he was just scared of something. And it wasn’t _them_ that he was scared of either.

Steven slowly carded his fingers through his Pink’s hair, occasionally brushing against his horns, gaining a faint hum from his gem. Pink had his head resting on Steven’s chest, listening to the calmness of his heartbeat.

Steven closed his eyes, but hadn’t fallen asleep yet. Pink stayed awake as he wanted to monitor the new addition. He truly didn’t think the new gem would hurt Steven, but he could never be too careful.

At least, he tried to justify it like that. It became glaringly obvious to Pink that he wanted to monitor the gem to make sure _he_ was okay. It had nothing to do with protecting Steven. He had already grown attached to their new friend.

The gem stirred, scooting backwards toward Steven. Pink raised a curious eyebrow. What was he doing?

Over the course of the next few minutes the gem had oh so carefully wiggled his way backwards towards the couple. His back was barely brushing Steven’s arm, and Pink could see him visibly relax.

Steven smiled, “Hey there…” He reached his arm around to gently pat the gem beside him.

The pale gem turned over, face bright pink and biting his lip. “S-Sorry I just-”

“Shh… It’s okay.” Steven sleepily reached to cup the gem’s face.

The gem immediately stiffened, eyes boring into Steven’s wrist. He was fixated on it, scanning every vein and crinkle in his tan skin. Steven hadn’t noticed as he began drifting off to sleep, but Pink did.

Hundreds of thoughts went through his mind. Why was he staring so intently at his human’s wrist? He knew it was a very vulnerable spot on their bodies, but he didn’t seem like the kind to hurt him.

The taller gem suddenly squeezed his eyes tightly, a single tear escaping them as he bit his lip to muffle any sound. He let out a shaky sigh as he pressed his face more into Steven’s palm.

Steven brushed his thumb against his cheek before adjusting to wrap around the gem instead. The lighter gem gave a soft squeak, as Steven began rubbing circles into his back. He unintentionally nuzzled into Steven’s side, eyes flicking up to meet a nearly identical pair.

Pink knew whatever the pale gem’s reason was for behaving that way, he wasn’t comfortable enough yet to tell them. He would bring it up when he was ready.

The soft pink gem stared into the other’s vibrant, curious eyes before quickly darting away. Pink smiled and placed an open palm on Steven’s chest.

The other gem looked at it. The dragonfruit pink claws reflecting the soft glow from his horns should have scared him. He tentatively reached up, trailing a single finger along his palm before interlacing his pale fingers with claws. Pink was much softer than he had thought.

Pink gave a comforting squeeze and a small smile. The other gem smiled back weakly.

“I-is this okay…?”

“It will be.”

The pale gem gave an affectionate hum before letting his heavy eyelids fall.

Pink watched as his lashes fluttered gently as he drifted off to sleep. He must be so tired.

He fell asleep with nothing but hope for the future.

\----------------------------------------------  
  


Art by @LewdGaudess


End file.
